


Waterfall

by madamebomb



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4881481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamebomb/pseuds/madamebomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko and Suki take a swim, and finally confront the growing attraction between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waterfall

“You can come out, Suki. I know you followed me,” Zuko called over his shoulder in a surprisingly amused voice as he stood at the edge of a lush grotto, a thunderous waterfall sending up mist and churning at the base of a high cliff behind him. He was shirtless, sweat glistening on his chest from the high heat and the punishing humidity. Her gaze lingered willingly.

Suki ducked around the tree she’d been hiding behind, a chagrined expression on her face as he turned to face her. She’d gotten equally as soaked with sweat on her stalking trek through the jungle overgrowth and felt unkempt and overheated. “How did you know I was there?”

“Because I know you and I knew you wouldn’t stay at the beach house with the others when I told you I was going for a walk,” he said as he toed off his sandals and tossed down the rolled blanket he’d been carrying into the sand beside him. “You worry too much.”

Suki shrugged. “And you don’t worry enough.” Zuko lifted an eyebrow and she let out a small laugh. “Okay, you worry about everything. All the time.  _Constantly._  But you don’t worry about your personal safety enough.”

Zuko spread his arms in a gesture that encompassed the tangled, lush green jungle around them, and the wide pool and waterfall at his back. “Who’s going to try and assassinate me here?”

“Well you  _did_  invite Azula, which reminds me, why?” she asked amusedly.

“Because she’s my sister and she’s not going to try and kill me. She’s been doing really well the past few years. I think working in the Earth Kingdom for me has done her some good. Kept her busy and out of trouble.”

“Where Azula goes, trouble  _always_  follows,” Suki said as she took off her shoes, and Zuko shrugged with a grin.

“True. But we’re getting along a lot better these days. I think being here is good for her too. And me. It’s nice to get away sometimes and relax. The best part is that no one knows where I am. I’m as safe as houses.”

Suki clasped her arms behind her back and stopped in front of him, lifting her chin a little defiantly. “Oh really?”

“Really,” he challenged gravely, looking down at her.

“Okay,” Suki said simply, and then dug her heels into the sand and shoved Zuko backward with as much force as she could muster. Zuko windmilled his arms as he went backward, trying to regain his balance with a cry that was lost in the roar of the waterfall. He finally lost his battle with gravity and fell backward into the water with a splash and a gulp. He went under for a moment and then came up sputtering, his hair in his shocked face.

“SUKI!”

Suki walked over to the water’s edge and bent down over him. “Feel safe now?”

“That’s it. You,” he said, pushing his hair out of his way, “are going to get it.”

And with that his arms darted forward and snatched hers. Suki was pulled forward into the water and she landed with a splash. The cool, clear water closed over her head as her hands hit the sandy bottom to stop herself. It wasn’t very deep, maybe to the knees if she’d been standing, but it was enough to submerge her completely for a few seconds. She came up on her knees, coughing, pushing her hair out of her face to the sound of laughter.

“Jerk,” she managed, peering at Zuko through her dripping hair. She noticed that he’d moved back in the water, pushing himself out toward the waterfall. The water there grew steadily deeper, reaching his chin as Zuko stroked backward. Suki stood and glared at him.

“What kind of bodyguard are you? You can’t even keep yourself dry. Completely useless,” Zuko called from twenty feet away. “That’s it, you’re fired.”

Her eyebrow lifted and she grabbed her soaked shirt and yanked it off to reveal the bathing suit she was wearing underneath. Then she shimmied out of her shorts and tossed them aside. “You can’t fire me!”

“Why not?” he asked, stroking backward a few more feet. He was bobbing in the water now, a true grin on his lips.

“Because I’m the only one who keeps the rabid ladies of the court from devouring you in your bedchambers,” she said, making him flush.

“Twice. That only happened  _twice_.”

“I can’t tell if you’re relieved or frustrated by that,” she teased, and delighted in the way he groaned and ducked his face down into the water until only his eyes remained.  He watched her intently as she walked a few feet into the water, until it lapped at her thighs. Then she dived into the water headfirst. The water was less of a shock this time and more of a cool embrace as it closed over her. She stroked forward, eyes open; she could see Zuko’s legs moving in the water a foot from the bottom.

Without coming up for air, she swam hard under the water and came up beneath him. She grabbed one of his legs and yanked downward. He yelped as he went under and she saw his shocked face as she kicked off of the bottom and broke the surface with a gasp. She felt a hand grasp her leg and tug and she went back under with a laugh. When she bobbed back up, a hand came down on top of her head, pushing her back under. She swam down, caught his leg and nipped his ankle. He jerked his leg away from her and she kicked for the surface again.

She broke the surface and spat a mouthful of water straight in Zuko’s face. He shouted and swiped at his face as she stroked away from him toward the waterfall, her hair over one eye. She laughed at the sight of him, bedraggled, his dark hair tangled on his shoulders.

“Did you bite me?”

“No! I think there’s an Unagi in here. Better watch out.”

“Hmmmph,” he said, pulling a smirk as he swam toward her. The thirty-foot waterfall thundered above them, churning the deep water with a ripple and a roar, a fine spray shimmering in the air around them, making rainbows. “So you’re not afraid of the Unagi?”

“Of course not. The wild women of Kyoshi have been taming Unagi’s for centuries,” she purred, delighting in the way his amber eyes dilated in the green-dappled sunlight.

“I’ll bet they have. And I’ll bet you’re the best,” he teased.

“Damn right I am,” she said savagely as he swam closer until they were bobbing together in the water. The fine mist was coating her lips, the waterfall churning the water around their shoulders. The pool was deep here, the water a dark green that faded to black. A bird called in the thick trees around them, but the grotto felt very lonely, hidden away from the world. She realized with a start how hard her heart was pounding. Silence fell between them as they stared at one another, slowly swimming in circles. Finally she asked, “How did you know about this place?”

“I found it when I was a boy, on one of our rare vacations. I loved it here. I could play for hours without Azula or my father knowing where I was,” he said, looking around the grotto. She followed suit, her eyes taking in the splendor of the place. The jungle enclosed it from three sides, with the rock cliff on one side. The waterfall ran down the sheer face of the cliff for about twenty feet, and then freefalled into the water below. Behind the waterfall was a large recess full of dark shadows and little spots of sunlight rolling in a hazy pattern from where the sun was reflecting off of the water. A flat shelf of rock extended from the back wall of the recess, covered in a thick carpet of moss.

“It’s beautiful. It gets so deep here…”

“I’m pretty sure it drains to the ocean somehow. I’ve tried diving down to the bottom from here, but it’s too deep. I can never reach.”

“Does anyone else know about this place?”

“I’m sure the people who care for our estate on the island do, but I’ve never told anyone else about it. Or brought anyone else with me,” he said slowly, finding her gaze and holding it.

“Oh,” she said, flushing. “I ruined your secret. I’m sorry.”

“No. I’m glad you followed me. I knew you would. I…I wanted you to come with me,” Zuko said softly, soft enough for the words to be barely audible over the waterfall.

“Oh,” she whispered, chewing on the inside of her lip. She didn’t know what to say to that. Or what to think about that.

…Except she did. Over the past few months their easy friendship had been slowly growing into something else. Something a lot more intimate and close. She’d caught herself flirting shamelessly and…and he’d flirted back. Things were heating up, waiting for something to ignite the spark. They’d always pulled back though, brushing off any flirtatious moment with a joke or, more often than not, quickly changing the subject. She’d tried to stop the tingle she felt all the way down to her toes when Zuko looked at her, but the feeling had only been getting worse and she wasn’t sure what, if anything, she should do about it.

When Zuko had announced that he was going to take a vacation, and planned to invite their friends (and his sister) to join them on Ember Island, Suki had been nervous. She and Sokka had broken up eight months ago after four years of on and off dating that had never really seemed to go anywhere. Their relationship had been characterized by distance, infrequent visits and loneliness. In the end it just hadn’t been enough to keep them together and they’d mutually agreed to try and see other people. She’d been nervous about seeing him again, afraid that her feelings for him would resurface. She didn’t know if they could just be friends and nothing else.

But that hadn’t been the case. Sokka had been polite, but a bit distant. He’d hugged her, but it seemed that the spark that had always burned between them had flickered out. She didn’t know if she was relieved about that or not.

Mostly she just felt a bit irked that he’d moved on. She didn’t want to be with him anymore, but some petty part of her wanted him to at least miss her. It seemed that he hadn’t. In fact, Sokka had seemed incredibly preoccupied with something that had nothing to do with the awkwardness of trying to be just friends with someone you’d been sleeping with for four years. He wasn’t the only preoccupied one though.

From the moment they’d arrived on the island, Zuko had been quiet, watching her and Sokka interacting from a distance. Every time their gazes met, he would look away with a guilty expression on his face. She knew how he felt. It was like there was an invisible thread was strung between them and wherever he went, she wanted to go with him. The attraction between them was only growing stronger.

Something was bound to break. She had a feeling it was going to be soon.

“I bet I can reach the bottom,” she said, trying to change the subject. She turned her back on him before he could reply. She swam for the waterfall, took a breath and dived under. The cool water closed over her flaming face as her heart pounded in her ears. She dived down and down, reaching for the unattainable bottom so that she didn’t have to come back to the surface, where things were confusing and all too real. Under the water, everything had a touch of magic, of fantasy and she wanted to prolong the agony of reality as long as she could. Finally the air in her lungs ran out and she felt the pressing urge for oxygen fill her. The bottom was still too far down, lost in a black abyss of death and mystery. She lifted her head and kicked for the surface. Zuko was there, several feet down into the water, watching her with his hair floating in a black, inky cloud.

Lungs screaming for air, she grasped Zuko’s outstretched hand and together they shot up out of the water together. She threw her head back, breathing in the humid air. She closed her eyes, letting her breathing steady out. Zuko had her by the waist, holding her against him. Her arms clasped his shoulders, bringing them chest to chest.

“Told you it was too far down. You’d never have reached it.”

“Maybe. But you’ll never know if you don’t try,” she said, opening her eyes and meeting his gaze.

“Maybe you shouldn’t even try,” he said sadly a little smile played on her lips.

“Why do I get the feeling we’re not talking about the bottom anymore?” she said, turning them in place and tugging him toward the waterfall.

“Maybe we’re not,“ he said, following her. She ducked beneath the falls and the water pounded over them, stinging their shoulders and plastering their hair down. She laughed at the feel of water and saw Zuko flinching, his scarred eye closed against the onslaught of the water. He moved his head out from under the water and she swam a little closer, wrapping her arms around him again. He looked hesitant, but not surprised, as his hands went to the small of her back and her waist. They bobbed together in the water, staring at one another for what felt like forever.

"It’s working, you know,” she finally said, breathing a little harder than normal as her pulse raced. Was she really going to do this?

“What, uh…what is?” Zuko asked hesitantly against her neck.

 "All of this. That come hither look you gave me before you left for your walk, knowing that I wouldn’t be able to resist follow you. The secluded, incredibly beautiful and romantic grotto far away from our friends…and exes. The shameless, awkward flirtation…the aggressively not wearing a shirt…being utterly adorable…“ she said and pulled herself against him. A shiver went through his body as she put her lips to his ear and whispered, "I’ve been on to you the whole time.”

She felt Zuko smile against her neck. “Really?”

“Mmhmm. But guess what, I have a secret,” she whispered as her fingers stroked the hair on the back of his neck.

“What’s that?”

“It worked. Consider me seduced.”

Zuko pulled back and studied her face, a gormless look upon his brow. “Oh?”

Her eyebrow quirked a little. “ _Oh_.”

Zuko’s expression faded into a half-smile as he leaned in toward her mouth. “Oh…”

Suki tightened her arms slid around his neck as his hands pressed into her lower back. His mouth angled down on hers in a hesitant, tender caress that almost immediately melted into something more heated. She kissed him hard, almost frantic for a taste of him, and he seemed to feel the same. Her fingers curled into the hair bristling the nape of his neck as her mouth opened, inviting him inside with the tip of her tongue. Zuko chased her tongue past her lips and into her mouth, the contact of wet skin on wet skin like a billow of steam across her brain. She moaned a little as their mouths dashed against one another’s, seeking more. They moved in place, treading water as they threatened to sink.

Zuko pulled her even closer and inadvertently drew them beneath the waterfall again. The shock of the water broke them apart, but he didn’t let her go. She laughed and licked the water from her lips.

“Smooth move, Firelord,” she mumbled against his mouth, water flowing over them.

“I’m just Zuko,” he said as their mouths found each other again and they shifted out of the fall of the water. Water ran down their faces, pooled at the corners of their connected mouths, onto dancing tongues. Zuko’s fingers massaged her shoulders, twisted in her wet hair, caressed down to the flare of her buttocks as they bobbed in the water. Suki’s arms tightened on his neck as they sank down into the water together. He kissed her underwater and it was no less hot, the flames between them undampened.

When they came up for air, gasping, laughing, they found themselves on the far side of the waterfall. The recess beneath the cliff was cool and inviting and she swam backward out of his arms towards the little moss-covered ledge.

Zuko followed her with a glazed look in his eyes. He caught her when she reached the ledge, pushing her back against the rock and angling another blistering kiss onto her lips. Her legs went around his waist, as he gripped the ledge to keep them from sinking. Her arms tightened around his neck, kissing him hard, their tongues twisting together.

His kisses seemed to have no end and she found herself getting lost in them, in him. His hand was in her hair, smoothing down her sides, flirting with the top of her bathing suit, the other keeping hold of the moss-covered ledge. Her hips stirred against his, pushing forward in a desperate bid for more. He groaned and when they came up for air, he mumbled her name in a pained voice.

“I want you, Suki,” he mumbled against her lips. “I want you so much.”

“What are you waiting for, idiot? I’m yours,” she said fiercely, kissing him just as hard. She meant it though. The fire that had been simmering between them had roared into a full-blown inferno and she knew she wouldn’t be content until he’d fed the flames he’d caused. When Zuko broke away again, there’s a flush to his wet cheeks, and a glassy eyed-determination. She knew that look. She also knew, from the hard dig of his cock against the cleft of her body, that all of his caution and shyness had just been tossed out the proverbial window. He was running on instinct now.

Come to think of it, so was she. What was the point in waiting? She wanted him and she was going to have him.

Zuko caught her around the waist and hoisted her up onto the ledge behind him. She grasped him under the shoulders and tugged him up after her. They landed in a tangle of wet limbs and frantic kisses on the springy bed of thick moss. She clung to him, fingers in his hair as his knees pushed her legs open. Suki’s wet hair spread out on the moss beneath her head as he pulled back, shuddering with want. Zuko placed his arms on either side of her head.

Suki circled her hips, grinding herself against his leg. They just stared at each other for a moment, water dripping from the ends of Zuko’s wild black hair.

“Can we take it slow?” Suki whispered, fingers fumbling with his shorts, tugging them down his hips. Cold air kissed the back of his thighs and his buttocks, making visible goosebumps shiver down his flanks. As they shoved his shorts aside, his hard cock strained forward, eager for relief and release. She slid her hand around him, learning the length and breadth of him with a little shiver that they both shared.

“I could take hours,” Zuko said, dipping his mouth down to hers. Suki’s mouth opened and her tongue slowly twisted against his, her back arching upward. Zuko shifted his weight to one side, leaving one arm free to grasp the knot her bathing suit top. He laid the top open, the tips of his fingers sliding between the slopes of her breasts, down the middle of her body to the taut muscle of her belly. Suki shifted her hips upward and shimmied out of her bottoms without hesitation. Zuko let out a breath and kissed her as she set her bottoms and top aside.

“So we’re both naked…” she said teasingly as Zuko’s gaze lingered on her breasts.   
What now?”

“I can think of a few things.” Suki’s hands slid up his arms and over his shoulders, mouth connected to his. Their clean, wet skin stuck together in the places they touched. Her fingers tangled in the wet hair on the back of his neck as he angled his head to thrust his tongue slowly into her mouth. His free hand worked between their bodies, sliding flat-palmed across the wet folds of flesh between her legs.

Zuko breathed out against her lips, a nervous, anticipatory sound that sparked a roaring heat low in her belly. His fingers parted her, gliding flatly along the seam of her sex. One finger dragged across the bud of her clitoris and she let out a shivery, breathless moan. His fingers dipped against her, slowly, rubbing, circling, pressing gently.

“Don’t stop,” Suki said breathlessly in his ear, her nails digging in. He obeyed, kissing her deeply, his tongue dashing madly against hers. She caught his lower lip again and tugged on it. When she released it, she smiled mischievously as his fingers rubbed against her flesh. “Please… Zuko, put your mouth on me…”

Zuko shuddered at the desperate need in her voice. He dragged his mouth down her neck, her chest, pausing only to gently bite both of her nipples in turn. His tongue swirled into the little indent of her navel, causing her back to bow off of the bed of moss. His breath stirred the curls of hair between her legs as he hooked her legs over his shoulders. Her hand pushed through his wet hair, tangling as she lifted herself up on her elbows to watch him. Gazes connected, Zuko slowly lowered his mouth to her wet center. He kissed her, tongue pressing into the wet seam, sliding down and then up to flatly strafe the quivering mound of her clitoris.

The reaction of her body was immediate and blistering. She gasped and grabbed at his head, her hips lifting for more. His tongue flicked against her in slow strokes, drawing out more moans that she couldn’t stop from voicing. His fingers found her, pressing into the hot, tight warmth. He slowly thrust in and out, obviously enjoying the way she moaned. He sucked her clit between his lips, rolled it with a flick and then released it. The tip of his tongue teased her in tiny strokes, over and over again as she writhed on the bed of moss. Finally, Suki grasped his face, pulling him toward her mouth. She kissed him deeply, slowly, thoroughly, as his fingers readied her. A little quaking tremor tore through her as her hips met the slow thrust of his hand. His kiss was hot, demanding and sultry.

“I need…” she mumbled against his mouth, trailing off with another moan. He knew what she meant though. She knew that he needed more too. He withdrew his fingers and settled between her thighs.

He grasped the underside of one knee and brought her hips up to meet his, spreading her open to him. His blunt cock nudged her opening and she moaned at the sensation, the roaring need of her body overwhelming.

Their lips parted, their noses brushing, breaths mingling. He lifted his wet fingers, slipping one of them into his mouth to taste her again. She watched him with a bitten lip and then reached out, grasping his hand and pulling it toward her. She sucked his other finger into her mouth, her tongue flicking, teasing. Zuko groaned, the tip of his cock penetrating her with a soft slide. They both stilled, their bodies tight and aching.

“Suki…” he said as she released his finger and nodded, her eyes glassy in the dancing light.

“Slowly,” Suki breathed. Zuko moved forward, her wet warmth gripping him tight as he slid into the channel of her body. Their hips fit snugly together, bellies resting against each other, hearts beating through flush chests. “Oh, Zuko…”

Zuko’s hand trailed back up her body, his fingers tracing the curve of her jaw and the swell of her open lips. He looked into her eyes, whispered, “I keep dreaming about this.”

Suki gripped his sinewy wrist, kissing the ends of his fingers gently, her tongue flicking. Her thighs tightened around his hips, inner muscles squeezing. She rested one of her feet on the back of his thigh, rubbing slightly. Zuko kissed her mouth with a languid grace, their hands moving so that their fingers were laced, clutching and clinging. He rolled his hips upward, moving both of their bodies. She gasped between nibbles on his lips, her thighs clenching even more. He pulled back slowly, her body supple and tight around him, honey-thick warmth welcoming him as he glided back inside just as slowly as before. Again and again he moved inside of her, caught in a palpitating rhythm neither of them had any plans to stop.

Suki moved with him, her fingers massaging and caressing his ribs, his hips, his back. Her hips dipped forward and back, her back arching and uncoiling. Heat formed at the confluence of their bodies, wet flesh slowly drying. Suki buried her face against his shoulder, her lips trailing leisurely across his clean, smooth skin. He buried his face in her wet hair, firing off goosebumps as his hot breath whispered across her skin. Tingles ran through her from head to toe, centering in the place where their bodies connected. He moved across her throat, which she threw back, presenting it to him. His lips closed on her jaw and trailed heavily down her throat to her collarbone.

He placed unhurried kisses on her breasts, letting his mouth wander at will, gathering sweet flesh. Her nipples flared to sudden life under his ministrations. Suki’s chest heaved, her hands in his hair, her legs clenching harder and tighter on his hips. Her feet flatted on his buttocks, rubbing, pushing him down inside the cradle of her body. His pace remained slow, his hips moving forward at a steady glide, drawing out little moans from her throat, which tumbled out past her bitten lips. Suki bucked upward suddenly and he hissed inwardly, eyes slamming shut. When he looked down at her, she grinned.

“Impatient little rabbaroo, are we?” Zuko said, moving back up her body and lifting his weight up on his arms, hands flat on either side of her head. Suki’s tongue slid along her upper lip, her eyes glittering.

“I just want– _ooooh….”_  Suki started, cutting herself off with a moan, her head going back as Zuko circled his hips with a wriggling thrust. A lazy grin spread across his features. The slow burn at the center of her body spread with a jagged spike. She could tell by the way he was breathing that he was aching to release inside of her body, his muscles coiling, teeth gritting.

Zuko’s thrusts started coming faster and smoother, though just as small as before. Suki’s whole body arched toward his, her hips rocking upward. Her eyes slammed shut, her mouth open, her breathing noisy and filled with little moans of pleasure. Her hands gripped his hips and laid flat on his back, pressing him into her. The slow burn in her body began to take over, filling her up to the eyeballs with the need to release. Zuko shuddered around her and held on with all of his might. She knew from his hard kisses that he wanted to bring her there first. 

“Come for me, Suki,” Zuko moaned, staring down at her flushed face. Her eyes slit open, her head thrown back, thrashing. Her fingernails bit into the skin on his back. She was close, teetering on the brink of sweet oblivion. He thrust high into her body, as far as he could, stealing her breath.

“Zuko…Zuko…” she mumbled over and over again until her heaving lungs could no longer produce words, only vague gasps which sounded like his name. Everything was pleasure and heat and Zuko. His arms trembled, threatening to collapse as he continued to thrust inside of her tight wetness. She could feel it. Coming closer, like a thunderstorm in the distance… Her head went back on the moss, hips lifting hard against his, seeking relief from the intense pleasure. Just when she thought she couldn’t take anymore, her entire body seized up, hips pushed upward into his, thighs squeezed tight, head back, a high gasp of pleasure escaping her. Her inner muscles squeezed him tightly, bringing him right over the edge with a spine-bending crash. Pleasure raced up and down her body as he spilled inside of her supple, wet channel, his body sunk into hers as far as he could go. His arms gave and he pressed his crushing weight atop her heaving chest. He buried his face into her wet hair, shaking, overwhelmed and Suki held him tightly, coming down from her sudden high with a dazed sense of completion.

They were both breathing hard, chests rising and falling rapidly, their bodies wet and warm where they touched. Suki kissed the joint of his shoulder again and again, her arms around his middle, holding him close to her. Slowly, the world filtered back to them and he lifted himself off of her. His arms took his weight again and he looked down at her, a soft smile on his face, his wet hair falling in loops across one shoulder. She’d never seen a more gorgeous man in her life.

They stared at each other for a moment. Suki’s face was flushed and sweaty, her damp hair spread out like a wild halo on the moss. Her heart constricted painfully. She licked her lips, beckoning him with her eyes, begging him to kiss her again. He obliged her, sinking to his side, covering her tumescent lips with his own. They kissed as languidly as they had made love, tasting each other. At some point, Zuko shifted, slipping out of her body. They moved to their sides, legs tangled, her head resting on his outstretched arm. He let his free hand walk over the satin curves of her torso. He couldn’t stop touching her, nor she him.

Their fingers laced once more as they came up for sorely needed air. Suki’s other hand caressed his chest, sending goosebumps down his skin. He looked into her eyes and she blinked sleepily back at him.

“Was that…um…was that…?” he started, but she lifted her hand and covered his mouth.

“It was wonderful,” she whispered, lowering her hand. She kissed him, long and deep and when she pulled back, there was a glow in her cheeks. “I’ve wanted to rip your clothes off for months now, Zuko.”

He let out a breath and clutched her a little tighter. “I…really?”

“Mmhmm…” she said, nuzzling his mouth, her fingers sliding low on his belly. His cock twitched in response, much to her surprise. Her hand encircled him with a tug and he hissed between his teeth as he slowly hardened in her fingers. “See? Told you I could tame an Unagi.”

A genuine laugh bubbled out of him and he grasped her, pulling her across his body. Their mouths met again, kissing with an lazy urgency. Her body shifted across his, straddling his hips. Zuko grasped her buttocks as his cock pressed into the soft wet flesh between her legs. She reached between them, positioned herself over his cock and then slid down with a shared moan of pleasure. Her body was slick and responsive as she slid down to rest on the cradle of his hips.

She slowly ground down onto him as his arms encircled her. He kissed her hard, letting one kiss slide into another. Their tongues tangled and flirted, fought and flicked, until she was screaming for air. She put her hands on his chest and lifted herself. Zuko stared up at her, gasping as his hips lifted up off of the mossy ledge with a steady pulse. She rode him with a roll of her hips, pleasure spiking and pulsating through her. Zuko’s hands clasped her hips, moving her in little grinding circles until they were both a bit cross-eyed.

She didn’t know how much more she could take. Everything was liquid heat and little eddies of fire and ice were shredding her nerves. When Zuko’s hand pressed against her belly and then slid south, she immediately felt her body coiling around his, growing tighter and tighter. When his thumb brushed her clitoris, she shattered immediately, surprised and delighted. Zuko rode out her orgasm with a bite of his lip, sweat popping out on his forehead as he stilled beneath her. His thumb rubbed at her in small circles and then slowed as she came down. Her nails dug into his chest as she took a breath that was not at all steady.

“That was mean,” she managed as she opened her eyes and stared own at him. He let a smirk ride up his lips as he shifted beneath her. Their bodies fretted together, sending white-hot jags of pleasure cascading through her hypersensitive body.

“I’m not finished,” he said intently, and then his hips crashed against hers in a series of rapid flicks that drove out every single thought in her head. All she could feel was pleasure. His body slammed into hers as she bounced in place, utterly and completely lost in the sensation. When he pulled her down across his chest, all she could do was hold on as he fucked her hard and fast.

“I’m… Oh, I’m gonna…” she gasped into his ear in shock as her body tightened around his once more. Her voice came out as a plea, maybe for mercy, or for more, she wasn’t sure. It didn’t matter. Zuko didn’t relent, his hips snapping against hers, filling her to the brim until she couldn’t take it any longer. She came again, this time with a hard spasm that shook them both. Her body clamped down around his as he stilled. She moaned into his neck and bit down on his shoulder hard enough to draw blood. He didn’t seem to mind though.

Zuko mumbled in her ear, words too low to hear. Or maybe she was just too far gone, shuddering through her orgasm with a mindless, breathless, gasping quake. When she came back to herself, she lifted her head and stared at Zuko, who was watching her with a red face and a look of wonder.

“Did you…?” she asked with a thick tongue. He shook his head and winced when she shifted around him.

“I’m close,” he said as she sat up. His head went back. “Really close.”

“Let’s see what we can do about that, then,” she said, slamming a quick kiss across his mouth. Then she slid off him, both of them groaning at the loss of contact, and moved to the side on the mossy ledge. Zuko watched her through slit eyes, his stomach muscles tightening as her hand encircled him again. When she slid her mouth down on him, he cursed and groaned low and deep. Suki shaped him with her lips and then sank her mouth down on him in a deep suck that had him touching the back of her throat. Her tongue pulsated against him, tasting herself. Zuko’s hand found her hair, urging her for more. When she lifted off of him, breathing hard, her eyes watering, she saw that his head was back, his mouth open as he panted.

Her fingers squeezed tight around him as she tugged at the base of his cock. Her hand pumped around him, slick and fast as she sucked the blunt end of his cock into her mouth. It didn’t take long from there. Zuko’s hips snapped to meet the steady thrust of her mouth and hand. “Suki…”

That was all the warning she got. He came with a hard spurt onto her breasts just as she lifted her mouth off of him. She pumped him with her hand as he groaned, lost in the pleasure she’d caused. Pride slipped through her as she watched him. She loved making him feel that way. She knew she could easily get addicted to it.

When Zuko opened his eyes and fixed her in his amber gaze, she smiled at him. They stared at one another for a long moment, letting what had just happened sink in.

“Wow.”

“Uh-huh,” she said, bending over the water and washing away the pearly liquid on her chest. She shivered and turned back to him.

“We just…”

“We did,” she said demurely, laying down beside him on the moss. He turned to face her and she pressed against him, utterly spent and satisfied. Everything below her belly button was made of liquid fire and it ached with a sweet throb that she’d feel for hours to come. “You don’t regret it?”

Zuko kissed her lips softly and then whispered, “Give me five minutes and I’ll do it again.” She laughed and kissed him square on the mouth as his fingers made little circles on her back. “I’ve been trying to get up the courage to make a move for a while. I didn’t even know if I should though.”

Because of Sokka?“ she hazarded as she snuggled against him for warmth. The sun was starting to slide through the trees now, and the shadows beneath their outcropping of rock were stretching over them with cold fingers. Zuko’s body was hot though and she bathed in the warmth of him.

"Yeah.”

“We’re just friends. Whatever we had between us is long gone,” she said reassuringly and meant it. Zuko let out a breath and pressed his forehead to hers.

“Good…” he said and kissed her again. They lay entwined, kissing lazily, stroking fingers over willing flesh. Finally, after what felt like hours, he sighed into her drying hair and whispered, “They’re going to wonder where we went.”

“I think they’ll figure it out the minute we walk into the house,” she said, propping herself up on her elbow. “I kinda want to just keep it to ourselves for a while though.”

“To keep the peace?”

“Mostly I’m just selfish and want you all to myself,” she said and kissed him quickly as a shiver wracked her frame. He pulled back and frowned.

“You’re freezing. Come on, let’s get you back to the house to warm up,“ he said and handed her the bikini top she’d discarded. She pulled it on, and then located her bottoms, while he did the same with his shorts. They shyly avoided each other’s eye and then slipped back into the water. It was considerably colder with the sun setting, but she dived under, washing away the remains of their tryst. When she resurfaced, Zuko caught her hand and they waded toward the shore. They slipped on their shoes, and Zuko unrolled the blanket he’d brought, throwing it around her shoulders and bringing her in to snuggle against him. They stood together, her face against his bare chest, just breathing in the comfort of each other.

"I don’t wanna leave,” she said as he tucked his face against her neck.

“Mmm…” he intoned, as content as she was.

“We should–” she started, but a noise in the jungle behind them stopped her.

“What’s that?”

She could hear voices, two of them. A male and a female shouting at each other, though she couldn’t quite make out the words. Suki and Zuko exchanged worried glances and then took off down the overgrown path they’d followed to the grotto, with Zuko in the lead. Thirty feet into the jungle, Zuko stopped dead in his tracks, throwing out his arm to stop her. The voices abruptly stopped, shouts

“What…?” she hissed, and then gasped. Zuko grabbed her and shoved her behind a vine-draped palm before the two figures ahead of them on the jungle path could notice them. “Was that–”

Zuko nodded, looking as bewildered as she felt. Slowly, they both ducked their faces around the tree. She immediately realized why Zuko had shoved her behind the tree. Azula and Sokka were locked in a tight embrace, kissing furiously. Suki’s eyes widened and she looked back at Zuko with her mouth open in shock. Zuko’s face was unreadable. Suki looked back at the kissing couple and saw Azula push Sokka away with a derisive laugh.

“I knew it,” Azula purred and then walked away from Sokka, who was panting. He stared after her, his fists clenched. He lashed out and punched the nearest tree hard enough to skin his knuckles.

“Damn her,” Sokka cursed and then took off down the jungle path after her, leaving Suki and Zuko alone behind their tree. After about a minute, she turned back to Zuko with her eyebrows raised.

“So am I wrong or did Sokka and Azula just make out, because my eyes saw that and my brain is barfing,” she said, holding up her hands. An odd look crossed Zuko’s scarred face as he glanced at her. She grinned. “I’m not jealous in case you’re wondering. Just surprised. More like deeply shocked.”

“How did that even happen?”

“I don’t think I want to know what’s going on there, honestly,” she said, shaking her head. “That situation is thankfully none of my business anymore.”

“You’re really not bothered? It’s okay if you are. I’d understand, you know,” Zuko asked as he took her hand in his. She laughed a little as she looked up into his eyes.

“Okay, I’m a  _little_  bothered. But only because I think Sokka could do better than Azula,” she said and then caught herself. She wrinkled her nose at him. “No offense.”

“No, I get it.”

“Trust me, Zuko… I’m over him,” she said, drawing him down for a kiss that lingered. When they pulled apart the shadows in the jungle were drawing long around them. She took his hand and led him down the path. They didn’t say another word as they walked back to the beach house. They didn’t have to.

_(end)_


End file.
